


Tags

by chaos_monkey



Series: Sheppard Distracts Atlantis [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: But like horny pining, Drabble, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Lorne can't stop looking at Sheppard's mouth.
Relationships: Evan Lorne/John Sheppard
Series: Sheppard Distracts Atlantis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Tags

Lorne didn’t think a stakeout had ever felt so  _ long  _ before. 

As Colonel Sheppard shifted, Lorne’s eyes were drawn inexorably _ back  _ to him. Metal clinked, almost inaudibly, as Sheppard toyed with his dog tags… again. Tapped them absentmindedly against his mouth— again. Slid them down the chain and idly ran the stainless steel links back and forth over his lips.  _ Again.  _

Glinting steel was replaced by an enticing flash of wet, pink tongue; white teeth indenting soft lips— 

Sheppard cocked his head in a questioning look and Lorne, flushing, hastily glanced away. 

They could  _ not  _ be done here soon enough.


End file.
